


The Seventh Day of Gyftmas - Punishment

by MageOfLight



Series: 12 Days of Gyftmas - 2017 [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sacrum Lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Sans decides it's a great idea to tell lewd jokes to his dom at a gyftmas party and get him all riled up when they couldn't do anything. Red does not take this lightly and decides a punishment is in order.





	The Seventh Day of Gyftmas - Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> ugh, i'm sorry this is late. there should be one more today, provided i don't fuck up again. i'm _trying_ to keep on schedule, but i just... had issues writing last night. sorry. X_X
> 
> this is actually a prequel to day 2's post. most of the story elements are there. haha

Sans gasped as he was shoved harshly against the wall of the basement, Red growling lowly as he aimed a heated stare at his smaller lover. "i've had just about enough'a yer mouth, sweetheart," he snarled, though there was no real anger in the words. Just _heat_ that Sans' body was happily responding to. "what in tha world possessed ya ta be makin' cracks like that at a fuckin' _gyftmas party_?"  
  
Sans' grin widened at the question, taking in the way Red's joints were flushed with magic, a very tell-tale glow already showing through his shorts. He decided not to answer verbally and simply shrugged before lifting his chin, submitting to whatever Red wanted to do to him in retribution. The truth was, they hadn't played like this in nearly a month thanks to the busy holiday season and Sans had been becoming pretty frustrated with the forced dry spell after having had regular sessions since this had all started near the beginning of the year.  
  
Red growled lower at the submissive gesture, then released Sans. "stay. there," he bit out, gravelly voice sending bolts of arousal down Sans' spine. He was tempted to move a step to the left just to see what kind of reaction he'd get from Red as the taller skeleton whirled away to grab the collar from it's resting place on the desk, but he was already in for a punishment anyway, so he decided not to press his luck and stayed put, keeping his chin lifted for the collar.  
  
When Red returned, he was silent, reaching out to buckle the collar in place. Once that was done, he stepped back, appraising Sans. "strip. now," he ordered, and Sans rushed to obey, eagerly shrugging off his jacket and sweater while kicking off his slippers. His socks were tugged off next, followed by his shorts, everything being set aside in a neat pile for retrieval later. "good ta know ya still know how ta follow orders," Red growled, eyelights raking over Sans' body appraisingly. "now, let's see how long ya can follow this one. ya aren't allowed ta form anything until i say so, no matter how turned on ya get or what i do ta ya."  
  
Sans' sockets widened in dismay at that and he wanted to contest, but... it was obvious this was part of his punishment. He _could_ safeword out of it, of course, but he didn't want to. He'd been torturing Red all night with lewd jokes and puns... and now it was his turn to be teased mercilessly. His turn to not be able to form anything despite how turned on he was. "green," he murmured, and Red let out a satisfied, pleased noise.  
  
"good boy," Red growled lowly, and Sans flushed. "now, since ya saw fit ta have me riled up all evening, yer gonna take care of the problem ya caused," he ordered, shoving down the front of his tented shorts to release his cock, bigger than normal due to how long he'd been turned on with no outlet. Sans glanced down at the bare floor in askance, and Red made an appraising sound. "we're gonna do this right here. if yer worried about yer knees, ya can use yer clothing to cushion them," he said, voice firm. Sans nodded. A tiny burst of blue magic yanked his clothing into position and he sunk to his knees on the soft pile before leaning in to lick at Red's cock, slicking it with his magic and happily lapping at the pre beading from the tip.  
  
Once it was completely slicked in blue, Sans opened his mouth and took Red's shaft in, humming as he felt it throb against his tongue, noting absently that it matched the pace of Red's soul pulsing above them. He bobbed his head back and forth slowly, each time pressing the girthy shaft more against the back of his mouth, trying to take it into his throat, though it felt too big to do so on his own and Red wasn't helping, not moving at all, though when he looked up, he could see how Red's jaw was set in determined restraint. No, Sans was stuck doing this on his own and he knew what Red expected right now.  
  
"swallow," Red order as Sans took him in as far as he could again. "don't pull back. just swallow. that's it, pet," he groaned, hips twitching a bit as Sans followed the order, swallowing heavily and repeatedly around the tip. That made it a bit easier, more of Red's cock finally sliding into his throat and Sans let out a choked moan around it at the sensation. His magic was trying to form, but he refused to disobey the order Red had given him, biting it back as he continued swallowing until Red was buried in him to the root. Red groaned as Sans looked up at him, petting the smaller's skull. "that's my pet. now move," he ordered and Sans moaned around him, sockets closing as he got to work, pulling back only to sink Red's cock completely back into his throat.  
  
Eventually, Sans felt hands on his skull, stopping his movement with Red's steadily leaking cock half way down his throat. He made a questioning sound as he opened his sockets to look up, only to have his eyelights meet Red's intensely glowing ones just before Red started roughly fucking his throat. Skeletons didn't have a gag reflex, but Sans still choked, spluttering at the hard, fast pace Red set. Still, he didn't make any move to stop his dom, simply reaching up and clinging to Red's legs in a desperate attempt to anchor himself. At that pace, it didn't take long for Red to apparently reach his limit, thrusting hard once more into Sans' throat before seizing and cumming with a long, drawn-out groan.  
  
Spent, Red pulled out, though he wasn't able to release Sans, who'd gone a little limp with the short suffocation. As soon as Red's cock was out, Sans coughed and spluttered, leaning into Red's hands when they shifted from his skull to his shoulders. "breath, sans," Red murmured, and Sans took in a shaky breath, coughing on the exhale. "shit... i was too rough, wasn't i?" Sans shook his head, patting Red's leg as he drew in another shuddering breath.  
  
"would have stopped you," Sans rasped quietly. "please, keep going," he then requested and Red made a small, surprised sound as if he'd really thought Sans would have wanted to stop after a little rough throat-fucking.  
  
Red was quick to recover, though, pulling his shorts back up into place and smirking down at Sans. "stand up," he ordered and Sans scrambled to do so, stumbling a little in his haste. Once he was on his feet, though, Red hooked a phalanx into the front D ring of his collar and tugged, guiding Sans over to a recently installed padded bench. A firm tug was all Sans needed to get the hint, letting Red guide him to lay face down on the bench. He wriggled a bit to get comfortable as Red extended a padded bar from the top of the bench and locked it in place. That done, he returned to Sans' side and took up two short chains and attached them to the front and back D rings of Sans' collar. "raise yer arms, pet," he then ordered. Sans complied as Red left his line of sight, returning to the bar extension where he cuffed Sans' wrists, making certain Sans wouldn't be able to move.  
  
Sans pulled a little at his bindings, humming as the soft fur lining tickled his wrists a little. Under the fur, the leather cuffs were clearly well padded just like the bench itself. Red was almost overly considerate of Sans' comfort, though the smaller skeleton appreciated the care more than he'd ever admit. "comfortable?" Red asked, and Sans could hear the smirk in his dom's tone despite being unable to see him.  
  
Still, Sans nodded, adding an even-toned, "green," just in case that's what Red was wanting to hear. By Red's pleased hum, Sans had gotten it right.  
  
"remember, pet, ya aren't allowed to form anything before i say so," Red reminded, voice sharp. Sans shivered in response, wondering what Red was going to do now that he had Sans pinned down like this. "i've wanted to try something for a while now," Red mused. "but i'm aware just how sensitive yer sacrum is, so i wasn't sure if ya'd go for it... however, after that show at the party and just how much ya decided ta torture me... i think now's the perfect time ta try it out." Sans' sockets widened as he listened to Red's footsteps move away, but he couldn't lift his head enough to see what he was doing thanks to the chains pinning him down by his neck. He could hear what sounded like a drawer opening on the lab side of the basement, and the shift of wood against wood before everything went quiet a moment.  
  
Anxiety began building in Sans' soul as he wondered what Red was doing. There was the slow slide of _something_ , and then Red's returning footsteps. "one more order, pet. no matter what, ya aren't allowed ta cum." Before Sans could react, something was slipped through the left uppermost hole of his sacrum. Sans arched, crying out as the overly sensitive bone was stimulated by the slide of what was probably a thin band of silk without warning. It felt so good he could have cum from that alone, but he bit it back, somehow remembering Red's order.  
  
The silky ribbon was passed through a second hole and a third in quick succession before it stopped leaving Sans babbling pleas. For what, he didn't know. It felt too good and he couldn't figure out whether he wanted more or wanted it to stop. He really wanted to be allowed to form a cunt and have Red fuck him, though. Red suddenly growled and passed the ribbon through one last hole before shifting it through all four holes, making Sans nearly scream.  
  
"fuck... i can't figure out if i'm hurtin' ya or if it feels really good. which is it, pet?" Red growled.  
  
"feels good," Sans gasped out. Red growled again, this time wordlessly as he pulled at the ribbon again. Sans arched as best he could given his bindings, crying out as his soul pulsed. He was right on the cusp of cumming when Red stopped and stepped away. Sans whined, panting heavily. "please, red, oh stars," he begged, barely coherent.  
  
"wow, ya look good like that..." Red breathed and Sans tried to lift his head enough to see him past his arm. Red was flushed, shorts once again tented at the front by his brightly glowing cock. Sans felt excess magic pool in his mouth as he was reminded of the feel and taste of him in his mouth. "form a cunt for me," he growled, and Sans' magic pretty much instantly snapped into place the moment he had permission. "look't ya... so pretty... such a perfect, wet cunt, just fer me," Red snarled, moving out of Sans' line of sight.  
  
Sans heard the sound of bone against wood before his mind blanked with pleasure as Red's tongue lapped at his cunt, licking up his slick with a pleased hum. His tongue worked Sans over until he was just on the verge of cumming again before Red pulled back. Sans cried out at that, hips twitching needily. "heh... i didn't give ya permission ta cum, pet. are ya looking fer more punishment?" he asked and Sans whined. Red snickered at the reaction, plucking at the ribbon. "i could always order ya ta dispel yer cunt and lace ya more. how does that sound?" Sans let out a more distressed sound at that idea, and Red tapped his sacrum, chuckling. "yeah, i thought as much," he rumbled, standing up.  
  
"now then... i'm gonna fuck ya, and if ya want ta cum, yer gonna beg me fer it," he growled. Sans heard the sound of clothing being removed at last, then bone against wood again as Red kicked off his shoes and socks. The sound of his shorts hitting the floor and then clothing being shifted away were next. Moments later, the head of Red's dick brushed his entrance and Sans canted his hips up into it, though Red was still, waiting.  
  
It took a moment for what, exactly, Red was waiting for to click in Sans' lust-addled brain, but when it did, he flushed and whined, pressing his face into the soft leather for a moment before taking a breath and saying, "green," as firmly as he could. With Sans' confirmation, Red sunk home in Sans' soaked cunt in one long thrust making him keen loudly. "fuck, oh stars, Red, please...!" Sans cried, and Red let out a breathy chuckle, starting up a slow, gentle pace, slowly grinding his hips into Sans' at every thrust in. "faster, please!" Sans begged, and Red complied, picking up the pace until all Sans could do was gasp and wordlessly cry out.  
  
He was just about to tip over the edge when Red pulled out, leaving him achingly empty. "what did i say?" he asked, and Sans whined, realizing he hadn't begged for permission. Red yanked on the ribbon, making Sans scream, though he somehow managed to clamp down on the rush of bliss, holding himself back from the edge, but just barely. He wasn't even sure how he managed, already feeling oversensitive from three aborted orgasms.  
  
"please, oh stars, please, red! fuck me until i cum! i need it, please!" Sans cried, and Red snarled, hilting himself inside Sans and setting a rough, hard pace at once as he leaned over his smaller partner.  
  
"cum fer me, sweetheart. i wanna feel ya around my cock," he purred. The effect was instant, Sans arching with a sharp cry, his walls clamping down around Red's still driving cock as he came. Red wasn't stopping, though, fucking him through his orgasm and beyond. "again. just once more," Red panted, tugging the ribbon again. Sans screamed as it slid free of his sacrum holes, Red's hard thrusting combining with the sensation to drive him over the edge a second time. This time, though, Red's movements altered to a shallow rolling motion as he followed Sans over the edge.  
  
Red fell still for short time, allowing both of them to bask in the afterglow before Red slowly pulled out. "ya okay, Sans?" Red asked softly, using a bit of magic to free Sans from his arm bindings before reaching out to physically unclip the chains from his collar.  
  
"yeah... i'm perfect..." Sans replied sleepily, letting Red manhandle him upright until he could lean against Red's chest, humming in satisfaction as Red cradled him close, scooping him up and carrying him to the bed they had tucked up in the corner of the basement. When Red tried to pull away to get the stuff needed to clean Sans up, though, Sans let out a distressed sound, clinging to Red's ribs. "don't go...!"  
  
"wh-... fuck, sweetheart... i'm not goin' anywhere. i was just gonna get some water to clean ya up," Red said softly, surprised by how Sans was acting. Sans clung more fiercely despite his clear exhaustion and Red sighed, giving up on cleaning Sans up for now. "okay, okay. let go so i can lay down?" Sans' phalanges reluctantly uncurled from Red's ribs and he laid down next to Sans, pulling him in close. He wasn't sure what was going on in Sans' skull, but if cuddling for a while was what Sans needed, then that's what he'd get. Cleaning the cum from his bones could always wait until later.


End file.
